Imogen Moreno
Imogen Moreno is in grade 11 at Degrassi Community School and seems to be a stalker. After being involved with Eli Goldsworthy Imogen is far from a floater. First appearing in season 11, it has been mentioned or implied that she has attended Degrassi for a while. 'Season 11 - Biography' In Cry Me A River (1), she is in drama class with Eli and Fiona , when Ms. Dawes says to get into groups of four. She gets into a group. When Fiona asks if there is room for herself, Imogen replies that their group is full. In Cry Me A River (2), Imogen is seen in drama class. In class, when Fiona mentions trying to fit in and feeling alone, Imogen is seen looking down in a guilty manner. Also, when Fiona says that Eli is the best writer in the class, Imogen quickly responds with "Obviously." embarrassed by her outburst she quickly looks down.She is also the first to raise her hand suggesting him as the writer. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1), Imogen is seen in the background a couple of times, usually looking at Eli. Later, Imogen is seen watching Eli in the computer lab. When Eli becomes enraged that Clare is talking to Jake, he throws the monitor on the floor. Imogen comes running out to tell him that Ms. Oh is coming and to hide the monitor. She realizes that it's too late to hide it, so she throws herself at the floor, telling Ms. Oh that she tripped over the wires, thus breaking the monitor and giving herself a bloody nose. Ms. Oh then takes her down to the nurse. Eli finds Imogen walking with a tissue on her nose and she asks him if they have dogs that can smell for people and if he'd smell for her. Imogen then tells Eli that she's been going to Degrassi for a few years but she's been laying low. She asks Eli to hold her tissue so she can shove tampons up her nose, and asks what pills he's on, saying she saw his vial. He tells her, and she suggests that his medication could be what's dulling his writing. Adam comes over and asks what's going on and Imogen comically tells him that Eli punched her in the face, as she walks away. As she's walking, Adam calls her a psycho, and Eli watches Imogen as she goes, staring at her. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), Imogen overhears Eli asking Adam to take away his anti-anxiety pills for awhile so he can regain his creativity. When Adam refuses, Imogen walks upand takes the pills away from Eli. In drama class, Eli tells Ms. Dawes and Fiona that the script is going along nicely. Ms. Dawes tells Eli to find someone to give him inspiration and Imogen awkwardly accepts. Eli and Imogen are later seen in the hallway, where Eli begins to panic and ask for his pills back, but Imogen refuses. He then tells Imogen he isn't over Clare and Imogen asks how he could still love her. She then asks him to skip school with her and they go to an alleyway where she sketches a drawing of him. She asks him to do the same, but he freaks out and says that he wants to be over Clare and Imogen says she can help. She later walks out of a thrist store dressed as Clare. Eli thought theidea was stupid, but the proceed with the experiment. Imogen, as Clare, begins to say that she never loved him and that he was a loser. Eli loses it and says "I HATE YOU!". They stop the exercise and Imogen tells Eli touse those feelings to write a great play. They later go to The Dot and get a coffee, where Imogen spills the fact that she knows about the incident at Vegas Night with Fitz and the GothicCon convention incident. Eli aks is she has been stalking her and she awkwardky says no. He tells her to get away from him, but she tells him to breath and don't let the crazy get to him because "that's what Clare wants." They are back at school when they run into Clare and they are awkwrdly introduced. Clare and Eli make plans for the interview at lunch tomorrow. She is later seen after Eli pitches his idea to Fiona and tells him congrats and gives him his pills back and tells him the next move is his. She is last seen after Eli goes crazy on Clare and is standing next to him when he dumps his pills in the trashcan. In Should've Said No (1), she's sitting on a bench flirting with Eli, she's also sporting off a new hairdo with her hair in a ponytail rather than in pigtails. She's whisper in Eli's ear and vice versa. But when Clare approaches Jake's car to write the note, Eli stares at Clare and vice versa as well. In U Don't Know (1), Imogen is walking the the hallway with Eli and Fiona, they are talking about who will get the role of "Clara", Imogen tells Eli that she's a perfect match, Fiona then walks away. Imogen takes Eli's hand and puts it to her heart, she tells him that she can feel it. But Eli tells Imogen that the role of "Clara" will be complex, and Imogen tells him that it sounds like a burrito. Later at lunch Imogen sits at the table next to Clare and is staring at her reading her book, Imogen imitates her, and also imitates the way she eats and how she wipes her mouth with her napkin. Clare then notices Imogen doing the same thing as her and Clare starts doing things to see if Imogen will copy and she does. Clare sarcastically asks Imogen if she can help her, Imogen says yes I want to be you. Clare is confused until Imogen tells her that she wants to be "Clara" for the play and Clare understands. Imogen asks for help, and Clare says that something tells her that it's a bad idea (and Imogen tells her "oh you hear voices too!" and then the subject changes). Clare agrees to help her, and she tells Imogen to tell Eli that he should be happy because she's happy and has a boyfriend, Imogen agrees. Later, Imogen walks to Clare in the halls and is carrying a stack of books, she tells Clare that she read every word of all of her favorite books, Clare is surprised. Imogen asks if she can borrow her clothes now, but Clare says not just yet. Clare wants a promise, she wants Imogen to make "Clara" sympathetic and not a devil because Clare isn't really a devil, Imogen accepts the promise. Later after Eli rejected all of the other auditions he feels there's no hope until Imogen walks in and says a line that makes Eli think she's ready for the plot. She continues to "be Clare" and then Eli and her end up kissing. Imogen then gets the role. In U Don't Know (2), Imogen is elated to find out she got the roll of Clara in 'Love Roulette'. Imogen hugs Eli and doesn't let go. Eli, shocked and confused by Imogen says, "You can let go now." thinks that she and Eli are a couple, but he isn't emotionally ready to be in a relationship. So Imogen later sneaks up on Clare, suprising her. Imogen thanks Clare and gives her a coupon at Little Miss Steaks for her and her boyfriend, Jake. Clare thanks Imogen and leaves. Later Imogen is seen at Little Miss Steaks spying on Clare with Jake. Eli enters the restaurant thinking Imogen invited him to talk about "Clara." Imogen compliments him, but he shrugs it off. Eli starts to sit down where she is sitting at, but Imogen suggests they sit at another spot. Imogen then walks over where Clare and Jake are. They walk in on the couple kissing. Clare then awkwardly introduces Eli to Jake, whom he has met before. Imogen puts her arm around Eli like they are a couple and calls him 'Muffin' twice. He get pissed off and leaves. The next morning Eli is talking to Fiona and then goes over and talks to Imogen. Eli tells Imogen that even though he saw Clare and Jake kiss, he is still completely in love with her and hasn't gotten over her in the least. Imogen is shocked to see that Jake is building the sets for the play. Eli says to Imogen that he's gonna "...Keep his friends close and his enemies closer." In''' Lose Yourself (2), Imogen is at the read-through and is reading her lines for Clara. But as Clare is observing she realizes that the play is totally wrong. Imogen tells Clare really coldly that she's wrong and that she doesn't know what effort Eli put into the play. Clare tells her to not talk to her like that. In '''Extraordinary Machine (1), Imogen and Eli continue to rehearse in front of Mrs. Dawes. When questioned about the changes Eli's excuse is that he wanted a happy ending. Eli tells Fiona that she doesn't know art and she becomes angry with him. Ms. Dawes tells them to work out their differences. Imogen suggests that Eli goes back on his pills, but he tells her he's fine. Clare and Eli talk about the new play and firing Jake and they decide to talk at The Dot. Eli is under the impression that it's a date. At home, Eli is behaving erratically, dancing and jumping around in his room. Bullfrog comes in to give Eli his pills and tells him he's proud of him, but Eli spits out the pill when his father leaves the room. At The Dot Eli attempts to flirt with Clare which she shuts down. She asks him about Imogen and he gets upset. They start over but Eli becomes flustered when Jake shows up to take Clare to the movies after. They end the interview and Eli calls Imogen to rehearse with him at his house. They are shown rehearsing when Eli calls Imogen 'Clare' instead of 'Clara'. Imogen becomes confused, but Eli begins to make out with her. In Extraordinary Machine (2), Eli tells Imogen that after kissing her last night, he realized that he wants to get Jake out of the picture so he can be with Clare. Later, Eli tells Imogen about his plan to plant his pills in Jake's bag so Jake would get suspended and be away from Clare. Imogen tells Eli she will do it. When Officer Turner searches everyone's bags, instead of the pills being in Jake's bag, they're in Clare's. Imogen tells Eli that she did it on purpose to get Clare away from him so they could be together. Eli tells Imogen that she is, what he is to Clare, which is nothing. Imogen walks away, on the verge of tears. Imogen doesn't show up later that night to preform and Fiona has to take her place. Imogen watches the play from afar. In Drop It Like It's Hot (1), Imogen is first seen in the gym holding a volley ball when Bianca Desousa walks in, she attempts to make conversation but is interupted by Coach Armstrong. When Bianca tells the coach she dosen't have her clothes he gives her a worksheet, Imogen then fakes a cramp so she can get one as well. Then after school at the dot she picks up the box of condoms Dave drops and walks away claiming it's none of her business. The next day she starts conversation with Bianca in gym class and helps her get detention by telling her to hide her worksheet and tell Armstrong she didn't do it, that way Bianca wouldn't have to see Vince after school. While in detention, Bianca attempts to sell Imogen drugs, but she declines and later tells her she really has to pee. Imogen asks her why she dosen't want to see the person she has to see and Bianca tells her it's complicated, than Imogen confides in Bianca that she too was in a thing with a complicated guy (Eli) too and belives it was her fault. She then says that she kept telling herself she deserved better and she hopes that one day she'll believe it. Then towards the end of the episode, when Armstrong finally lets Imogen pee, Bianca is seen stealing money out of her bag. In Drop It Like It's Hot (2), Imogen approaches Bianca who's at her locker "thanking" her for stealing her birthday money. Bianca apologizes and tells her that it's complicated and that she'll pay her back. Imogen tells her that it's not about the money it's that she thought they were friends, but Imogen tells her that they're not. Bianca tells Imogen that she knows they're not. Later, Bianca goes to The Dot with Imogen and tells her that she's sorry and that she's working on paying her back and that she has a gift for her. Imogen accepts her apology and takes the gift which is red lingerie. She's confused but Bianca explains and Imogen tells her that it's kind of cute and that she'd wear it and she puts it in her bag. In Don't Panic (1), Eli approaches Imogen and tells her that he's sorry for being an idiot to her and that he wants her friendship back. She claims she'll need more than an apology and that it wasn't right what he did to her. He tells her that he understands, and that he's Bipolar. He wants to make it up to her with a friendly coffee date at the Dot. Imogen agrees to it and accepts his apology.